


【EC】Love You Like The Movies

by yukiblue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiblue/pseuds/yukiblue
Summary: Erik看了一部他並不是非常感興趣的電影，但他卻在這場電影中收穫到了和一個特別的人邂逅的機會...





	【EC】Love You Like The Movies

(一)  
　　Erik坐在暗紅色的柔軟座椅上，衝著眼前大螢幕上的臉打了一個不捧場的呵欠。  
　　老套的劇情，受了詛咒的女孩，Erik不用看到最後都知道詛咒終究會被解除，並且會有一個男孩給予她一個深情的吻，Erik有點疲軟地揉了揉眼角。  
　　如果必須解釋為何Erik必須像個處刑犯一樣乖乖坐在電影院裡盯著這部他可以說是毫無興趣的電影看，那就必須牽扯到一個星期前發生的事件。

　　一個星期前，Emma忍無可忍地大聲抱怨不是每個電影系的學生都會愛每一部電影，她揮舞著手上一疊的、由她數量可觀的追求者們用盡方法送到她手上的大量電影票抱怨著。  
　　對於這點，同科系的同學Erik深深表示同意，他和好幾任女朋友的約會大多數都是在電影院，但他真的對那種黏黏膩膩的愛情青春電影毫無興趣，但他又不可能拖著那些女孩們看些充滿激情戲碼的愛情動作片或是不容易讓人睡著的恐怖片，因此最後他的戀愛總是會因為對方說他在約會時總是興致缺缺、明明她們一直(自認為)投其所好的將約會地點訂在電影院而最終以不太愉快的分手告終，而這一切僅僅是因為Erik是個電影系的學生。  
　　另一邊，Emma很快地找到了一個迅速且確實的解決方式，她以下學期可以和自己組隊拍專題電影的利誘方式讓系上的同學們自願去替她處理掉那些電影票，畢竟沒有人會否認作為導演Emma的分鏡有著獨特美感的構圖、作為幕後組員Emma總能找來讓所有人都滿意的道具與場地、甚至作為演員Emma的好演技與外貌是大家有目共睹的。  
　　Erik也沒能逃過Emma的威脅利誘，其實更大的因素是Emma算是孤僻的自己在學校內少數的朋友之一，他可不想因為得罪Emma導致大學剩餘幾年都必須獨自一個人拍完整部電影。

　　這就是Erik被迫坐在電影院裡、興致缺缺地看著這部名為《Penelope》的電影的原因。  
　　這部電影唯一讓他能稍稍提起精神的就是那個長得有點太好看的男主角，正當Erik決定把手上的一盒爆米花吃完後就要提早出電影院時，有個明顯的重量落到了他的肩膀上。  
　　Erik詫異地偏過頭查看情況，他發現是坐在他旁邊的觀眾把腦袋擱在了自己的肩膀上。  
　　Erik不確定對方是不是認錯人了，眼前的氣氛有點詭異，他將腦袋湊近一些想看清對方的臉龐，但他注意到這個傢伙的呼吸聲實在是安穩過頭了。  
　　電影院燈光昏暗，Erik費了點功夫才終於在不驚動對方的情況下確定了這個陌生人是在迷迷糊糊之下睡倒在自己的肩膀上。  
　　很好，看來受不了這部電影的人並不只有Erik。  
　　Erik藉由前方螢幕纖弱的光影捕捉到這個人捲翹的睫毛在睡著的狀態中微微顫動著。  
　　Erik也說不清此時是什麼感覺，稱不上是尷尬，但卻讓自己感到有點無法解釋的緊張，Erik在心中猜測著這個人眼睛的顏色來轉移注意力，腦中並沒有升起想要叫醒對方的念頭。

(二)  
　　有點不太妙的是，直到電影結束了，這個冒失的傢伙還是沒起來，這就有點尷尬了。隨著大螢幕的暗去，天花板上的電燈已經亮起來了，Erik總算知道這個人的頭髮是棕色的，在某些光線與角度中看起來偏紅。  
　　Erik花了一點時間做了些心理建設，他用適度的力道捏著陌生人的肩膀晃了晃，並在這個動作中看到了對方的鼻頭上還有些細小的棕色雀斑。  
　　萬幸的是，這個睡著的陌生人並沒有睡得太沉，他很快就被Erik的動作給喚醒了，眨著眼睛迷迷糊糊地抬起頭來，正好撞進Erik的目光之中。

　　他的眼睛是藍色的。

　　Erik並不是沒有猜過藍色，事實上這是他最開始猜測的顏色，但他沒想過是這種藍色，乾淨又鮮豔。  
　　醒過來的人原本還有點困惑，恍神過去後，他似乎很快就將大致可能的情況拼湊完畢了，藍眼睛的青年有點尷尬地笑著，用一種可愛到不行的牛津腔開口:「噢，我想我可能給你添麻煩了，我很抱歉。」  
　　確實，他突如其來的動作讓原本打算離開的Erik不得不將這部他沒有興趣的電影看完，而對方則好好地睡了一覺，多麼的不公平啊，他的確應該感到抱歉。  
　　「沒什麼，我也差點睡著了。」Erik淡然地回應，並終於可以縮起肩膀開始收拾自己的背包。  
　　「我被我妹妹硬塞了電影票，但我昨天才從英國飛回來，實在不是個適合看這種類型電影的狀態，我原本想好好看完的，回去後我妹妹肯定又要問我劇情來檢驗我有沒有去看了。」藍眼睛的青年語氣輕快，眼神中卻透漏著無奈，他的口吻就好像Erik是個和他相識多年的朋友，然而此時他們連彼此的名字都不知道。  
　　哦，同樣是被硬塞了電影票的可憐人，Erik略帶同情地看著他。  
　　「結局就是像你剛開頭就能夠猜到的那樣，幸福快樂的結局。」  
　　青年朝他眨眨眼，他大概也注意到了對方和自己身處同樣的境遇中，他繼續用那種可以讓Erik難以忘懷的可愛捲音向Erik道了一次謝。

　　Erik直到回到租屋處時，才終於搞明白自己為什麼會一直盯著對方的嘴唇不放，肯定是因為那個色澤太紅潤了，他想。

(三)  
　　而那僅僅只是一個小插曲，就像是某天午後做的一場美夢，雖然是個讓Erik難忘的美夢，但只要不被什麼事物提起一個開頭，就不會將其搬上腦海中，讓Erik再次回憶起這件事的契機是Emma又開始分送起了她的電影票。

　　而Erik又一次得到了愛情片，不過這一回Erik倒是對這部電影的拍攝手法、時代背景與提及的議題很感興趣，應該說，他原本以為Emma不會將這部電影的電影票出讓，Erik記得Emma在這部電影上映前就已經對其有著相當高度的關注。  
　　注意到Erik不解的目光，Emma不耐煩地解釋:「那個蠢貨買了一張在我選修課時間的電影票，雖然我之後還會自己再去買一張，但你最好帶著感激的心情好好把這部電影看完。」

　　而當Erik站在櫃台前買爆米花時，一個悅耳又愉快的嗓音從他後方傳來，「Hey!」  
　　Erik轉過頭，這是他第二次和這個藍眼睛的青年相遇了。  
　　他開始對Emma產生了一些對方要求的感激之情。

　　「晚安，噢，抱歉，我不知道你的名字。」青年今天穿著一件淺藍色的襯衫，很襯他的眼睛，Erik想。  
　　「Erik Lehnsherr。」Erik沒來得及考慮和一個第二次見面的陌生人報上名字是不是一個好主意，他的嘴就先打開送出答案了。  
　　「Charles Xavier。」Charles似乎原本還打算和Erik握手致意，但他注意到店員已經將做好的爆米花與飲料都推上玻璃櫃了，Charles選擇轉而伸手幫忙Erik拿食物，同時把自己的那一分也拿走。  
　　「焦糖加爆米花，這可真是個十足不健康的選擇。」Erik盯著在爆米花上那層厚厚的焦糖，直白地吐出自己的感想，這也是Emma常常提到Erik交不到朋友的原因。  
　　幸好Charles絲毫沒有因這個惡毒的評價而受到傷害，他依舊用著那輕快的語調回應:「但你應該試試看，它好吃的程度足以蓋過這種罪惡感。」  
　　Erik注意到兩人走到了同一間電影廳的門口，「我想這次你應該不會睡著了對吧?」  
　　「Erik，上一次我不過是在不對的時間看了一部不適合的電影。」Charles一如既往的並沒有被他給冒犯到，語氣溫和地辯解著，他呼喚自己名字的咬字方式讓Erik的心漏了一拍。

　　Erik原本以為兩人會在尋找位子的過程中分開，也因此當他看到Charles正站在他的位子旁邊時，要求對方拿出電影票，並看到了兩張票上印著的座位編號上僅僅只差了一個數字。  
　　「命中注定，可不是嗎?」Charles被這個巧合逗樂了，揚起嘴角在Erik身旁落座。  
　　「如果你這次還是不小心睡著了，你可以繼續借用我的肩膀。」  
　　這話換來Charles笑著往Erik手臂上不輕不重地推了一下，向來不太喜歡人與人之間過度親密肢體互動的Erik居然難得沒有因此興起任何一絲不適感。

(四)  
　　毫無疑問這是一部好電影，儘管它是一部愛情電影，但導演獨特的敘事手法與美麗的構圖都讓人捨不得轉開注意力，前半段拍攝採取了刻意使畫面過曝的方式，讓當時年輕的角色們顯得閃閃發光，後半部涉及戰爭的部分則布上了一層灰色的色調，整體節奏的轉折毫不突兀。當女主角最後敘說著自己給予姊姊和男主角的美滿結局時，Erik知道故事已經進入了尾聲，他稍微分神想看一眼Charles是不是又睡著了，而這一眼讓他徹底無法將目光移開。

　　Charles哭了，他那雙漂亮的藍眼睛變得更加水淋淋，晶瑩剔透的水珠順著臉頰的弧度滑落，Erik情不自禁地伸出手抹開對方臉上的淚水。  
　　Charles明顯因為這個動作而嚇了一跳，措手不及地看著他，Erik也是，但Charles並未因這個突發狀況而露出嫌惡的模樣，礙於電影還沒結束，他笑著用口型向Erik道謝，Erik這才回過神遞給Charles面紙。

　　走出電影院後，兩個人不約而同地因外頭燦爛過頭的陽光而瞇起眼。  
　　「這真是一部好電影，我要對我妹妹推薦的電影改觀了。」Charles率先開口，眼眶還因為剛剛的落淚而有些紅潤的色澤，淚痕則藉著剛剛Erik借給他的衛生紙擦掉了。  
　　「確實。」Erik簡略地回應，若是和他同科系的同學在現場，肯定驚訝地下巴都要掉下來了，Erik向來很少會去稱讚一部電影，他對電影的標準非常高，他每次總能在一部電影裡挑出一些毛病，而今天觀看的這部電影確實讓Erik很欣賞其中的拍攝手法與敘事方式，「你也曾經這樣失去過自己的愛人嗎?」  
　　「什麼?」Charles頓了一下，不明白Erik怎麼會突然這樣問。  
　　「你剛剛、哭了，」Erik用手在自己的臉上劃了幾下，「我想你可能曾經經歷過類似的事?」  
　　「噢，當然不是，Erik，我並談過沒有那麼求而不得，得到後卻又迅速失去的戀愛，就算有也不可能這麼戲劇性，我只是試著去感同身受，設身處地的去理解他們遭遇與感受，這不就是看電影最有趣的地方嗎?」  
　　「然後你哭了。」  
「沒錯，」Charles無奈地扯開一個微笑，Erik覺得這個人脾氣有點好過頭了，「請不要因此嘲笑我，我妹妹常說我心腸太軟了。」  
　　Erik認為Charles的妹妹這句話說得很對，Charles的笑容宛如陽光，性格也柔軟的不可思議，若是他生在好幾個世紀以前，Charles搞不好會成為救世主，去解救陷入苦難之中的蒼生，Erik這麼評斷著，儘管這只是他第二次和Charles見面。  
　　「那個總是塞電影票給你的妹妹?」  
　　「她說我應該常常出去走走，而不是整天窩在書房裡批改論文。」談起妹妹時，Erik注意到Charles的語氣中加入了一些愉快中又有點無奈的複雜情緒。  
　　「你是個教授?」Erik抓住了這句話的重點。  
　　「是的，我會在牛津大學和哥倫比亞大學之間兼課，所以我上次才會不小心看電影看到睡著。」  
　　「別告訴我你四十歲了。」  
　　「那我大概是世界上所有的四十歲的人裡最迷人的那一個，」Charles顯然被Erik特意露出惶恐的神色給逗笑了，他搖搖頭，「遺憾的是，我今年二十七歲，我的朋友。」  
　　「我們已經升格到朋友了?」Erik對這個詞發出質疑。  
　　「我們不是已經是一起看了兩場電影的關係了嗎?」Charles笑著說，Erik必須承認，他快愛死這個人的幽默感了。  
　　「兩場愛情電影，一場你睡著了，另一場你哭了。」  
　　「那更好，都是真情流露。」  
　　這句話讓兩個人在電影院前大笑出聲，引來不少在售票口排隊的人側目，他們只好邊笑邊攙扶著笑彎了腰的對方走到路口。

　　「很高興我們達成了共識，Erik。」Charles抹開眼角冒出來的淚水，這時他注意到一輛白色的車停在了他們面前的路口，Charles朝那個方向揮揮手，「我妹妹來接我了，我太久沒回美國，她一直很擔心我會迷路。」  
　　白色車輛的車窗被搖下來，駕駛是一個有著一頭金髮的漂亮女性，她大聲高喊著Charles的名字。  
　　「我得走了，Erik，很高興能夠認識你。」Charles迅速地遞給Erik自己的電話號碼，Erik仔細端詳著上頭那漂亮的花字體，就像Charles的口音一樣，在字尾會可愛地捲起。  
　　Erik小心的將其收起來後，注意到Charles正張開雙臂想給他一個擁抱，Erik毫不猶豫地迎上去，即使這只是他們第二次見面，但他敢說世界上絕對沒幾個人可以拒絕Charles的擁抱，畢竟這個人是如此的特別。  
　　「我也很高興你當時睡著了，這樣我才有機會認識你。」兩人分開之際，Erik在Charles耳邊說道，換來Charles一個促狹的微笑。  
　　「可惜不會再有第二次了，但我想我們還會見面的，晚安，Erik。」  
　　他目送著那個迷人的青年進入那輛白色的車輛之中，他的妹妹顯然目睹了剛才那個擁抱，在和Charles交談了一陣子後才動手操縱著方向盤離開，直到那台白色的轎車變成遠方車流中的其中一個小點後，Erik才緩步邁入披著夜色的城市之中。

(五)  
　　不巧的是，自那次見面後，Erik就深陷於專題與大學通識課期中考的泥沼之中，要一個處在期中水深火熱的大學生抽空去撥打一通電話並不是像字面上的那麼容易。  
　　好不容易熬過了期中考的戰役後，Erik這才回想起來，距離他上次和那張被他小心壓在桌墊下名片的主人見面已經是整整一個月前的事情了，Charles搞不好已經忘記自己了，Erik有點沮喪地想著，Charles帶給他的是一個擅長交際的印象，畢竟他是那麼的有魅力，對於Erik所有幼稚的尖銳發言總是能夠成熟的一笑而過，這麼迷人的Charles想必有一大堆朋友，而且肯定也不差Erik一個。  
　　也不知道是不是因為期中後又即將迎面而來的期末作業帶給他的壓力太大，Erik變得多愁善感起來，而這個現象被他少有的朋友之一、Emma給察覺了。  
　　電影系系花踩著高跟鞋站在她的專題組員面前，氣勢高昂地說道:「你必須終止這種好像陷入了國中生青春期感情問題與生理期困擾的狀態，原則上這兩者你都沒有資格擁有。」

　　Erik只能無奈地和Emma說了之前發生過的種種事情，儘管他有些不太情願，但Erik必須承認Emma對於感情問題的處理手腕比自己的要高明多了。  
　　「所以你他媽只是為了要不要和一個朋友打電話而成天頂著一張難看的表情，老天，你就是個正在生理期的國中姑娘吧，你還是我認識的Magneto嗎?」

　　Magneto這個名字源自於他們系上的教授對Erik拍攝的微電影所給出的一句評語而產生，教授評價Erik的電影總像是一塊冷冰冰且斷面尖銳的金屬，從中感受不到太多創作者的心情，只有一把刀生硬地切開一切，並血淋淋地、未經處理地丟在攝影機面前，剛好Erik的中間名是Mangus，他的同學不知道為什麼在這種地方就充滿了在專題作業中看不到的創造力，用了些雙關的方式想出了這個名字，給了Erik一個如此貼切的稱呼。  
　　Erik根本無暇理會Emma的調侃，他只是冷淡地反駁，是Charles太好了，他不知道要怎麼做才能不要那麼像對這個人別有所圖，儘管他確實是抱持著不少需要超越朋友關係才能發生的企圖。  
　　嘲笑完Erik後，Emma總算決定幫他解決問題了，她從包內掏出兩張電影票。  
　　「既然沒有機會，那你就要去創造機會，祝好運。」  
　　這是Erik此生第二次對Emma萌生感激的情緒。

　　這個機會既然都出現了那當然不能放過，否則Emma會抓起她有五公分那麼高的鞋跟往Erik臉上砸。  
　　電話撥過去後很快就被接通了，Erik耳朵緊貼著手機，從電波傳過來的背景音中Erik推測Charles大概是在外面，他在說了一句「想都別想，Raven」後，才用溫潤的聲音對著話筒開口，「你好，這裡是Xavier。」  
　　Erik深吸了一口氣。  
　　「你介意和我去看一場不會讓你睡著的電影嗎?」

　　他不確定這是不是個好的開場白，電話對面的Charles也明顯因這個突然的邀約而頓住了，但聰明伶俐的Charles教授很快就會意過來，語氣愉快，「噢，Erik，我還以為你不會再跟我聯絡了。」  
　　「最近是大學的期中周，我忙不過來，」Erik審慎地選擇用詞，他感到口乾舌燥，心臟好像就卡在喉嚨那裡大力跳動，凸顯著它的存在感，大學面試都沒有此時的十分之一緊張，「我一直很想找個機會再跟你見個面。」  
　　「當然，」Charles似乎並沒有因此而介懷，他恐怕永遠也不會徹底地去怪罪一個人，Erik也說不上此時他的心情是放鬆多一些還是失落多一些，「我最近也快被學生們的論文給淹沒了，我想出去走走或看一場電影都是個好選擇。」  
　　「而且你還說我不會睡著了。」Charles語氣俏皮地補充道。  
　　「所以你的意思是、你同意了?」Erik這輩子第一次發現其實自己的腦袋運轉速度差勁得要命。  
　　「Why not?」  
　　Erik差點要衝著這句話向Charles高呼「I love you」了，這回他倒是知道這不是一個好主意。

(六)  
　　Erik並不是從沒約過會，事實上，他的情史有點過於豐富了，他高中同學Azazel常常抱怨女孩子怎麼都喜歡像他這樣有反社會人格的傢伙，但他從沒有這麼緊張過，不過這並不要緊，畢竟他知道Charles是特別的。

　　他花了很多的時間去挑選要穿什麼衣服過去，他不想穿得太過隨意，但穿著一身西裝去看電影絕對不是什麼好主意，而Emma則在當天假日早上七點被Erik從被窩中挖起來替他出主意時，忍無可忍地大吼:  
　　「那就給我穿白襯衫過去!你這個白癡!還有你的約會在下午四點!」

　　而當Erik穿著一件乾淨的白襯衫站在電影院門口，在拒絕了第四個上前來搭訕的女孩時，他總算看到朝思暮想的Charles笑著朝他走來，當下Erik覺得這一切都是值得的(然而事實上犧牲假日睡眠時間陪你選衣服的是我，Emma事後抗議著)。  
　　Charles穿著一件淺色的襯衫，外頭還套了一件藍色的針織衫，Erik不明白對方怎麼能將這麼老氣橫秋的衣服穿得這麼好看，但Charles是特別的，他就是個活著的、無須捏造的奇蹟。

　　「你很好看。」Erik從自己的腦袋中搜索有限的詞庫，最後只能拋出這個空洞卻誠摯的評價，老天，他未來絕對不能當編劇。  
　　「謝謝。」可歌可泣的是Charles對這種拙劣的稱讚仍舊願意買帳，他低頭拉了一下自己的褲子，「看來我妹妹說得不錯，淺色的褲子可以襯托出我的屁股。」  
　　「那我想我必須立刻帶你進電影院了。」Erik攬著Charles走入電影院內，並在對方求解釋的目光中回應道:「我想今天只要有我看到效果顯著就夠了。」  
　　Charles直到他們找到票上對應的座位坐下後都沒能停止大笑。

(七)  
　　第三次一起看完同一部電影後，這一回他們總算發展到了事後一起吃飯的里程碑，Erik暗自期望他們之間的進度可以越快越好。  
　　「剛剛的電影你最喜歡哪個角色?」Erik一邊捲起義大利麵一邊如此詢問道，並在Charles抬起頭時注意到對方的臉沾上了奶油醬汁，他將餐巾遞給Charles。  
　　「謝謝。」Charles作為一個成年人因為這樣的失態而臉頰上漾起紅暈，他抓起餐巾擦拭了自己的嘴角後，回答道:「Hicox中尉，整部電影裡最吸引我的就是他了。」  
　　Erik挑起一眉，「但他出場不久就在槍戰中被打死了。」  
　　「但他也同時性感到不行，」Charles舔了一下嘴唇，Erik在這幾次見面中已經記住了那是對方說話時的習慣性動作，「你不能否認他穿著德國軍裝又吸菸時有多迷人。」  
　　「那我想我必須向你攤牌了，」Erik面色凝重地將身體前傾，Charles也跟著認真地盯著他看，等待對方發言。  
　　「其實我是德國人。」  
　　Charles因笑得太劇烈而嗆到了，咳嗽中又參雜著笑聲，混亂到連店員都走過來向他們表達了關心。

　　「當然，你也很迷人，Erik，看電影時我的目光根本離不開你，我只是隨口說了一個不小心瞄到的角色回答你，這樣你滿意嗎?」Charles好不容易平復下來，但眼神還是難掩笑意，就連說話聲也在微微發抖，「你介意告訴我更多有關於你的事情嗎?畢竟我們已經是共同征戰了三場電影的關係了。」  
　　「可以，但你也要告訴我你的事情。」Erik提出交換條件。  
　　「公平交易，當然。」Charles將雙手交疊在桌上，做出一副正和對方做重要交涉協商的模樣。  
　　「我是個大學生，電影系。」Erik率先丟出了一樣個人資訊。  
　　「所以這是我總是在電影院和你見面的原因嗎?」Charles微笑著問。  
　　「你最好不要這樣想，我已經因為這個原因和好幾任對象分手過了，他們都認為電影系學生都應該要愛電影院內播放的所有電影。」Erik苦著臉回應，Charles又一次被他給逗笑了，不得不說，Erik很享受Charles因自己而綻放笑容的模樣。  
　　「那我想這次會不一樣，畢竟你是從電影院開始的。」Charles眨眨眼，Erik很想就這樣捧著那張臉吻下去，「換我了，我是教遺傳學的。」  
　　「讓我猜，你在酒吧裡會稱讚看對眼的對象眼睛顏色是什麼奇妙的基因變異來調情?」  
　　無論真假與否，Charles就這樣順著Erik的猜想承接了下去，「你猜對了，親愛的，順帶一提，你漂亮的眼睛是變色虹膜，從虹膜的顏色我推測你有混血，我猜除了德國或許還有愛爾蘭血統?」  
　　「你以後還是別再這樣和別人調情了，你知道你這樣說話時有多迷人嗎?」

　　Charles又一次笑瞇了眼睛。這可以說是Erik經歷過最愉快的一次約會了，這是當然的，畢竟Charles本來就是特別的。

(八)  
　　後來，他們又經歷了好幾次愉快的約會，值得慶幸的是，這次Erik的約會總算不會又鎖在電影院內了。  
　　當然，電影還是他們的生活中不可或缺的一部份，畢竟這段關係由此開始，但至少Erik可以用家裡的電視機放映一些他百看不厭且Charles也不會睡著的電影。

　　經典的《The Green Mile》、《La vita è bella》、《Saving Private Ryan》、《Schindler’s List》都讓Charles在一旁看得不斷落淚，Erik現在總算可以名正言順地替Charles擦掉從眼眶中不斷湧出的淚水，並將已經從流淚發展到抽泣的戀人湧入自己的懷中，安慰性地拍撫著他的背，並親吻那棕色的髮尾。

　　兩人分別在看完《Forrest Gump》後，分享了他們各自初戀的經驗。  
　　Charles從國小時就發現他自己不是直的，他喜歡上了自己身邊的同性朋友，當時的他還為此罪惡著，而最近他收到了那個朋友的婚禮邀請函，到了婚禮現場後幾個童年好友喝了些小酒，他的朋友說其實他以前很喜歡Charles，只是因為怕Charles無法接受而沒有開口，Charles說要不是現在有Erik這個辣到爆的男友，他搞不好會當場趁著酒意上演一齣搶親的戲碼(Erik則在聽完後不開心地要Charles連親他十幾下才肯消氣)。  
　　Erik在遇到Charles以前都是直的，他和第一任女朋友也是青梅竹馬的Magda是以和平分手結束的，她是個少見能夠和自己的前任維持好友關係的好女孩，Charles說如果Erik願意帶他去德國老家，除了Erik的母親外他還想見見Magda，Erik則在一個甜膩的吻中允諾了，話題也因此而終止。

　　他們在觀賞《Ghost》的途中進行了交往後第一次的滾床單。  
　　當Erik看到男主角的鬼魂搭在女主角正在捏陶的手時，他轉過頭看向Charles，他好奇自己那容易因感同身受而傷感的情人對於這個情節會作何感想，而他發現Charles也正在看著他。  
　　Erik忘記最後他們兩個是怎麼在沙發上吻成一團的，反正最後他們沒能看到電影的結尾就難耐地揪著彼此的衣服進入臥室，他們在隔天早晨才在早餐的咖啡香中將電影看完，總之這部電影的地位在Erik心中瞬間以飛躍的方式提升了好幾個層級。

　　在大半夜看完《The Shawshank Redemption》絕對不是個好選擇。  
　　即使電影已經結束了，兩個人一時之間仍因這高潮不斷的劇情而興奮到睡不著，Charles提議他們兩個應該去山上兜個幾圈發洩一下情緒，在那個晚上Erik發現對方是個在無人的山路上摸到方向盤就會變成瘋子的可怕英國人，不幸的是，在接受這個事實後，他仍然深愛著這個瘋子。

　　《Good Will Hunting》是一部讓Charles看完後讚不絕口的電影，他說起自己想當教授而非研究人員的原因，就像Erik在他們兩個第二次見面時推測的一樣，他的戀人就是個救世主，除了幫助了他的學生外，Charles還拯救了Erik的人生。

　　某個悠閒的假日，兩個人窩在Erik家中接連看完了《La Leggenda del Pianista sull'Oceano》和《The Truman Show》，兩人談起了要是現在的世界都只是個假象要怎麼辦，Erik說如果此時的一切美好都是假的，那他會像Truman一樣選擇離開，因為他相信世界的某處肯定會有一個真正的Charles，他要找到對方，並再次與他相戀。  
　　Charles看著他的眼睛很久很久，並給了Erik一個深情的吻。

　　《The Godfather》引發了這對熱戀狀態中的情侶第一次因為討論電影劇情而吵架了。  
　　那是Erik最喜歡的一部電影，他對劇情中的價值觀深表認同，Charles則持反對的看法，藉由這次的辯論，Erik發覺他們兩個之間價值觀差距實在太大了，而且彼此都互不相讓。  
　　最後忍無可忍的Erik吼了一句「那就分手啊!」，而兩個人、包括說了這句話的Erik都因此愣在原地，他最後只好灰頭土臉地逃進書房內。  
　　將腦袋埋入作業中一個小時後Erik就受不了了。每個人的價值觀都不同，而一切的導火線居然只是因為一部電影，這真的是太蠢了，為了這件事而和Charles分手絕對不值得，瞧瞧他現在僅僅只是和對方冷戰的一個小時就完全無法忍受了。  
　　他從書房內走出來正打算向Charles道歉，他的戀人就率先朝他走了過來，在Erik開口前就搶過了發話權:「我不想吵了，這太蠢了。」  
　　Erik深表認同地點頭連連說好，並熱切地親吻著Charles的臉頰向他道歉。

　　Charles在某晚看完《The Silence of the Lambs》後，少見地改變主意，主動要求今晚要住在Erik家裡，Erik毫不留情地戳破他只不過此時不敢走夜路回家罷了，而他也欣然同意對方的留宿。  
　　美中不足的是Erik忘了要收斂調侃，最後被惱怒的Charles惡狠狠地往他的鼻子上咬了一口。

　　有一次午後看完《Prayers for Bobby》後，Charles突然提起他的母親。  
　　Charles在十八歲時向母親承認出櫃時，他那位在孩子面前也不忘要重視形象的母親氣得差點和Charles斷絕母子關係，是Charles的妹妹努力維護哥哥求愛的權利的情況下，才終於讓他的母親沒有將自己的兒子趕出家門。  
　　但如今Charles的母親還是對他冷冰冰的，如果不小心提到這件事就只會引來一陣激烈的爭吵，總是以不歡而散收場。  
　　Erik緊緊抱著Charles，告訴他，等他帶Charles見過自己的媽媽和Magda後，就輪到Charles帶Erik回家見他的母親了，Charle先是愣了一下，接著他笑著說好，眼角閃著淚光。

　　在見到Charles的母親前，Erik倒是提前見到了Charles的妹妹Raven，這個活潑又不願落在潮流尾端的女孩又一次將他們兩個拉到了許久未入的電影院之中，看完了一部名叫《Breathe》的最新上映電影，最後三個人都是哭著出來的。

(九)  
　　全電影系的人都知道Erik談戀愛了，而且和以往的情況都大不相同。  
　　先是原本只會僵著一張臉的Erik開始會微笑了，雖然他那個特殊的笑容總是讓其他同學們暗地裡稱其為鯊魚，但Erik確實比較親近人了；後來這個猜測在系展中得到了證實，教授在系展上直接誇獎Erik的作品，他說Erik作品中那種不近人情的生硬感消失了，作品裡流露的情緒變得更加多變細緻且柔軟，而能夠讓一個人變得那麼多最大的可能性就是愛情了。

　　興奮又好奇的大學生們開始熱烈地猜測是誰讓Magneto改變的，多數人都認為能讓那個鐵面具如此大幅度轉變的人物起碼也得是個超級英雄之類的，總之絕非平凡之輩，而Emma作為Erik少數的好友則成為了首當其衝的受害者，無奈的是就連她也不知道Erik戀愛對象的廬山真面目。  
　　「你以為我會把Charles分享給你嗎?想都別想。」她那位人格上有嚴重缺陷且又愛吃些幼稚的醋的朋友如是說道。  
　　但Erik嚴實的保密計畫最後卻不攻自破了，因為某個星期五Charles開車到校門口來等Erik放學。

　　Erik根本來不及阻止Charles從車上下來的動作，他只好無視Emma的尖叫聲與那頻率多到難以置信的閃光燈，用最快的速度將Charles推回車內，並在Charles看不到的一個角度對Emma比了個中指。  
　　Emma是個恐怖的女人，在拍到Charles的照片後，她成功在私底下用了接近人肉搜索的方式得到了Charles的聯絡方式，並昭告天下，她那個人格上有嚴重缺陷且又愛吃些幼稚的醋的朋友肯定是修了好幾輩子的福氣，因為他找到了一個願意待在他身邊的天使。  
　　自那之後全電影系、噢不、全校的學生和超過半數的教授都知道了Erik的戀愛對象長什麼樣子。  
　　這個消息讓學校裡不少暗戀Erik的男孩和女孩們都心碎了，但他們能怎麼辦呢?堂堂Magneto戀愛的對象可是個貨真價實的天使呢。

(十)  
　　後來的後來，Erik從電影系畢業了，他在學期間優秀的作品讓Erik不必繼續研讀碩士就可以找到一份令他滿意的工作。  
　　Charles對Erik找到的工作也是近乎滿意的，但偶爾他還是會在去完片場探班後開始不滿地抱怨起來。

　　「你和演員靠太近了吧?這有必要嗎?」  
　　「你在吃醋。」Erik微笑著斷言，Charles懷疑對方是不是故意的，特意在自己的戀人在場時開始和現場的演員有些親密互動，只為了讓稍長他幾歲的戀人產生忌妒的情緒。  
　　「我親耳聽到了有個演員在稱讚你的屁股。」Charles不悅地舉出實例。  
　　「如果你再靠近一點你會聽到那個演員，James，他除了稱讚你的屁股外還稱讚了你的胸部。」在看到戀人警戒的將手護在自己胸前時，Erik這才滿意地點點頭，並故作漫不經心說到:「同理，沒必要的話，你來探班時也不用跟演員走得太近，尤其是那個Michael，我覺得他的目光在你身上停留太久了。」  
　　Charles因為他說的話而笑了，他上前環住了Erik的腰，「現在是誰在吃醋?」  
　　「是我。」Erik坦蕩地承認，他假裝生氣的讓上下排的牙齒互相撞擊，發出清脆的聲響，「如果真要說，我也不喜歡你在發表完學術演講後還必須一個接一個擁抱朝你走過來的老頭子們，你每抱他們一下我就需要你給我一個吻來讓我消氣。」  
　　Charles徹底笑瘋了，他捧起Erik的臉，故作鄭重地說著:「那我想我只能把你吻到喘不過氣了。」

　　然而，最後因為被吻到喘不過氣而求饒退開的是Charles。

(十一)  
　　在後來的後來的後來，某個重要時刻中，Erik穿著一套正式的三件套灰色西裝，半跪在Charles面前，手裡高舉著一個黑色的小盒子。

　　「人生很多事情是不確定的，但有些事情我現在就可以確定的向你保證─ ─就算你受了詛咒，我也絕對不離不棄；就算我們被迫總是在擁抱完又必須再度分離，我也絕對會回到你身邊；就算你會直言不諱的告訴我某部電影的某個演員很辣，但我相信在你眼裡我比他們更有吸引力；就算你總是常常看電影而哭泣，但我就喜歡你總是會對任何人感同身受的性格；就算人生永遠都令人出乎意料，但我也永遠都會愛著你；就算命運將你我拆散，我也絕對不會輕易地離開你身邊；就算你兜風時活像在玩遊樂園裡的碰碰車一樣，我也還是喜歡看你瘋狂地轉著方向盤大笑的樣子；就算你對自己學生的愛有點多到我會忌妒的地步，但我同時也愛著這樣的你；就算此時只是個美好的幻想，我希望至少在我用戒指套住你無名指的那一刻才終止；就算我們會因價值觀不同而吵架，但我不介意和你吵一輩子，只要你願意待在我身邊；就算你看完驚悚電影還是不肯承認當天就是不敢走夜路回家，但我就喜歡會在這種地方不服輸的小脾氣；就算你母親或許永遠都不會承認我，但我願意和你一起等待那個可能性；就算我們最後都坐在輪椅上無法動彈了，我對你的愛仍然會運轉著，絕不改變。」

　　一口氣說完一大串開場白的Erik必須先頓一下喘口氣，他也趁著這個機會仔細觀察Charles的表情。  
　　「Charles, my love, will you marry me?」  
　　Charles呆住了許久，最終才愣愣地丟出一句話。  
　　「你在用我們看過的電影每一部來向我求婚?」  
　　「因為這些電影把我們串成了一塊，我願意像電影情節裡面一樣、甚至更深入地去愛你，只要你願意。」Erik緊張地縮了一下脖子，「我希望我們能像你剛開頭就能夠猜到的那樣，有個幸福快樂的結局。」

　　Charles笑了，同時也哭了，他把Erik拉起來，眼淚最終把兩個人的嘴唇都弄濕了，形成一個濕潤的吻。

　　「我讓你感同身受了嗎?」Erik將自己的伴侶圈在懷裡。  
　　「比那更好，」Charles繼續笑著親吻Erik的嘴角，「我身在其中。」

　　就像所有的愛情電影那樣。

I promise if you let me  
I'll love you like the movies.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 最近被AnthemLights的Love You Like The Movies給聽到甜哭了，於是短小的10K腦洞獻給EC  
> 本來想讓他們看的都是鯊美的電影，可是因為我還沒有時間補全的關係，所以在裡面塞了很多我自己很喜歡的經典老電影
> 
> memo.2018.04.29(10284字)
> 
> 備註本文出現的所有電影清單:  
> 《Penelope》  
> 《Atonement》  
> 《Ingiourious Basterds》  
> 《The Green Mile》  
> 《La vita è bella》  
> 《Saving Private Ryan》  
> 《Schindler’s List》  
> 《Forrest Gump》  
> 《Ghost》  
> 《The Shawshank Redemption》  
> 《Good Will Hunting》  
> 《La Leggenda del Pianista sull'Oceano》  
> 《The Truman Show》  
> 《The Godfather》  
> 《The Silence of the Lambs》  
> 《Prayers for Bobby》  
> 《Breathe》


End file.
